


Severus' Kitten

by Genuka



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bunny Farm Escapee, Goblin Culture, Goblins, M/M, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: Severus has had enough of how Lily's child has been treated. When he finds an old marriage contract between him and Potter's spawn he decides that it was a perfect excuse to talk (ie. argue) both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord into giving him Potter. If this doesn't change the course of the war nothing will. Why exactly is Filius looking at him like the blasted Weasley twins when they have a massive prank planned?





	1. Tipping Boulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts), [Wishfull_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfull_star/gifts), [Blue4dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue4dogs/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [rowenasheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenasheir/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [lezamwr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezamwr/gifts), [crankypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankypants/gifts), [j99450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j99450/gifts), [Phoenix Black (phoenixdaisy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdaisy/gifts), [TyanataDraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyanataDraven/gifts), [qob23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qob23/gifts).



> Be aware that there may be a scattering of mini crossover events in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long first chapter if you hate really long chapters... I don't regret it though. *impish grin*  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brat arrived for his detention and looked around for what he was supposed to be doing curiously, his wild black hair and glowing green eyes alluring in a way that no one else could see. The Dark Lord still wanted him dead but Severus had convinced him to give him the brat. Potter belonged to him now all thanks to Dumbledore's plans to kill him and the discovery of his brat's home life. Things that the Dark Lord would be informed of once his brat was properly bound to him.

The potion he set in front of his brat was old, old enough that it was mostly forgotten. Once it was used for unbreakable marriages but it also had the nice little side effect of purging controlling magics and potions from the drinker. He had seen the Weasley chit slipping his brat potions. It was because of that that he went out of his way to send a diagnostic at his brat's back during one of his many detentions. What he had found in his brat's system was enough to enrage him.

Potter was nearly swimming in loyalty potions, love potions, and control potions. They had half killed his fragile damaged body with how often they had been dosing him. The only good thing that came from it was the immunity build up in his system for those types of potions. That and the rediscovery of the marriage contract between he and his brat courtesy of Lily via the rather old diagnostic spell he had used to check his brat in the first place. Once he found who had obliviated that little tidbit from his memory they would pay dearly for it, _after_ they had explained exactly how they had hidden it from his normal Occlumency exercises.

His brat glared at him in defiance, refusing to look at the potion. Except, Severus could see the desperate longing and weary exhaustion radiating from his unaware fiance, the need for limits and for cuddles and care. His brat would receive all of that and more. Healing the damage done to his brat's body over so long would take time and might never be complete, just as breaking the suicidal mental conditioning would take time.

"Drink," Severus ordered flatly. He watched the defiance spark in his brat's eye. Good, he wasn't broken yet. His brat would be tamed by him alone but breaking was never his intention.

"Why?" His brat was being defiant tonight.

"Because the alternative is letting Dumbledore force the students to fight and die against fully trained Death Eaters. The old fool expects you to walk to your own death while leading the others in battle and it was near impossible to talk either side into accepting this potential solution," Severus informed him flatly. He didn't like how his brat flinched as if physically struck by his answer. Dumbledore or someone else had a lot to answer for in regards to his brat.

"What will it do?" Harry asked wearily, finally looking down at the potion in resignation.

"It will bind you to me while clearing out any magic not your own from your body, mind, and core. Neither side wanted to give you up and both sides refused to simply leave you alone as I have ties to both sides this was a compromise that they grudgingly accepted. There will be rules but I will not mistreat you," Severus promised almost gently. It had been a months long fight to get both sides to agree to this and he would enjoy informing them that they hadn't gained more control over Harry, they had lost it utterly to _him_.

Harry gave a heavy sigh before shrugging and downing the potion. Severus barely caught him as the powerful sedative kicked in. His brat almost immediately started sweating foreign potions which quickly soaked through his clothes. Severus wasted no time in conjuring a bath around the drain and emergency shower in the lab they were standing in. An ongoing warming charm was shot at the shower head so that his brat wouldn't catch a cold during the upcoming constant washing to get rid of the expelled potion residue.

It took hours to get rid of the last of the potion laced sweat and clean his brat properly. He knew without the added sedative from his own special blend of the potion his brat would have been screaming as the potion worked to purge the other potions. He could feel the mental bond unfurling between the two of them as the binding portion took hold. A feral smile graced his lips, his brat had apparently wanted him for quite a while now with only his so called friends and the potions keeping his brat from trying something. It was just as well since while he was currently at the age of consent his brat still thought that he was underage. That was something that hadn't been true since that damnable goblet had spat out his brat's name in fourth year. At least he had managed to keep anyone from taking to much advantage of his brat. It had been quiet the relief when Harry had taken Lovegood to the yule ball as a friend.

Once cleaned, the ruined clothes destroyed via house elf, and dressed in one of Severus' own night shirts Harry was put to bed in Severus' bedroom. A number of spells were used on the door to keep anyone from finding his prize or letting his brat escape before they could talk.

A very formal request for a meeting was written up and sent to both Dumbledore and Voldemort respectively. Severus just had to wait for a response. He had very clearly outlined that the meeting would include members of both sides. He clearly stated that this meeting was going to be neutral territory, and that he would be providing information important to both sides. He also made it clear that both leaders would attend or the meeting would not happen at all. Each respective message contained special codes to provide authenticity and a confirmation that he could not relay the information without both leaders present. Lily deserved that much and his brat deserved even more. For the sake of Harry and Lily both he would try to end this war before the students were dragged into the mess the way Harry had been.

Sounds coming from his bedroom told him that he needed to check on his brat. Severus was somewhat surprised at what he found when he entered the bedroom. The swirling vortex of emotion fueled magic while interesting wasn't really that much of a surprise, no it was the blank pain radiating off of his brat that bothered him. The older man sighed before entering the magical maelstrom while using his own magic to both shield from the storm and cut through the currents of magic mixed with debris to scoop his brat into his arms for a cuddle. Five minutes of cuddling calmed the magical vortex to more of a floating whirlpool of objects and agitated magics.

"You are mine now and I have no intention of allowing you to be harmed or taken from me. Tomorrow we will go somewhere with both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, both will be informed of this fact as well as several other facts. I will exert my rights and ensure that they can not harm you again. Of your friends I have only been able to confirm that Longbottom and Lovegood have had no _excessive_ outside influence in being your friends. The Weasley twins have not been checked because they are currently out of reach. Ronald and Hermione were co-opted by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley in guiding and protecting you in accordance with Dumbledore's plan which would have eventually killed you. While it is not their fault you will need to adjust to their lack of presence. Ginerva has been slipping you love potions and will not be allowed near you under any circumstances. Do you have any questions?" Severus informed him softly.

"I... need time. Someone kept obliviating me and... this is a big change," Harry admitted even as he unconsciously curled tight against the potions master.

"Another violation to add to the list," Severus muttered darkly. "While you are thinking know that I ended the Occlumency lessons so that I would no longer be required to rip into your mind. The situation was... less than ideal and it was doing more harm than good."

"You don't hate me?" Harry asked after feeling at their new bond for a good twenty minutes.

"No but the appearance of it gave you a shield of protection. Rest, we will discuss more later," Severus ordered softly. Harry nodded in tired agreement before allowing exhaustion to sweep away his mind while the Dungeon Bat held him close. They stayed like that till the next morning.

The two woke the next morning wrapped around each other. Severus took a moment for a proper look at Harry's selection of clothes before wordlessly selecting something of his own to dress his brat in. Harry went to protest but a sharp look and an adjustment spell ensured that not only would Harry wear Severus' choice but that it would fit.

"These are more akin to rags than clothes, brat. Your school uniforms will clearly need replacing soon along with everything else, most of which should just be burned. The hand knit sweaters are an exception as is the invisibility cloak. The knot patterns in the sweaters are old protective magic but I will want the goblins to check them for anything I can't read in the magics before you wear them again. For this meeting you need to be presentable and able to move freely. The protective magics especially woven into my robes will give you minimal protection if spells start flying or someone finds a way to poison the refreshments I will pay for," Severus informed him flatly before turning towards his own clothing selection for the day.

"Alright, I wanted new clothes anyway," Harry conceded tightly.

It wasn't the clothes Harry objected to but the implied need of them. He knew that his non-school clothes were practically falling apart but he didn't usually have a choice in the matter with how the Dursleys treated him. He had been forced to make do ever since he could remember and offers like actual new clothes or extra food had often been used before to cruelly taunt him by his relatives.

"Come, you need to eat," Severus instructed brusquely, providing a bit of normality with his tone and causing his brat to relax a bit as they took turns getting ready for the day.

Severus might not want to subject his brat to the Great Hall but it was important to keep up a sense of normality so that no one would suspect anything was wrong. Harry proved his understanding of the unspoken instructions and reasons with a stiff nod and a mask of teenage petulance covering his watchful thoughtfulness of earlier. He had no trouble trailing after the potions master in the direction of the breakfast tables and making it look like nothing unusual. They had come to a silent agreement that Severus would collect Harry when it was time to go, both understanding that they had to arrive at the meeting place early for everything to go smoothly.

The Potions Master knew that there was a quietly building explosion within his brat. It was rather to be expected after the magic purge. Yet as long as Harry stayed quiet and compliant Severus' fear of what exactly Harry was having to assimilate and understand grew. The explosion was building and he had every plan to collect the pieces afterwards, to prove that his brat could trust him, but he already knew that the blow up would be spectacular. He just hoped it wouldn't happen when they were still vulnerable at or before the meeting.

"Good morning Severus," Filius greeted him cheerfully.

Severus grunted his usual greeting in return. He refused to give away that he had already received his first cup of morning tea from the elves while Harry washed up. It was always the little things that gave a person away. Instead he set himself up for his normal breakfast while watching Harry carefully sit near the head table and dish up his own breakfast. A breakfast that was small enough to make Severus frown outright. His brat wasn't eating enough. Another thing to add to the list or rather upgrade on the list, neglect of proper nutrition to outright evidence of starvation and a slow recovery at that.

Breakfast passed in relative normality with the exception of neither Dumbledore nor Harry's friends attending. At a guess Dumbledore was doing early morning paperwork under Minerva's stern eye and eating at his desk. Granger was invariably in the library researching something or other to torture her teachers with via her school work. While the Weasleys were likely still sleeping as it was the weekend. This would make their escape much easier.

Just as Severus was finishing up his own breakfast two owls arrived confirming the meeting, easing his first official worry of the morning. His collection of his brat would cause the rest of the school to believe that Harry had earned a Saturday detention with the Potions Master. Said fictional detention would keep everyone not involved with the upcoming meeting unaware of what the two wizards were actually doing.

"Potter, finish up, those ingredients won't collect themselves," Snape called out, purposefully allowing his voice to echo across the hall as he finished his third cup of morning tea. Harry shot him an appropriately resigned look mixed with stubbornness before turning to finish his meager half plate of food and downing his juice.

"What did young Mister Potter do this time?" Pamona Sprout asked in open amusement.

"The little miscreant found my quarters and attempted to booby trap my front room with several pranks after hours. I caught him and made him sleep on the couch since it was near two in the morning. Thanks to that elf that likes him this morning I found that most of his clothes are close to being rags, which is why he is in some of my clothes. He thinks we are going into the forest to collect potion ingredients after I make him carry things for my errand in Diagon. I am actually making him get new clothes and some of the beginner books he never had for my class. The next five detentions I assign him will be used to copy from those books. Depending on how things stand he will find himself spending a great deal of time with me, either working to pay me back for the clothes or reading those books. I may even draft him to grade some of the younger year homework," Severus explained the cover story with obvious relish. He had had rather a lot of fun coming up with something that would explain away Harry's early morning presence in the dungeons.

"Do see about getting him new glasses and taking him to the goblins would you? Albus refuses to listen to me about getting him looked at by a full healer and I've found myself missing memories in regards to his treatment. Thankfully the monitoring charms in the infirmary don't seem to have been tampered with," Poppy Pomphrey requested quietly. Pamona, Filius, and Madam Pince murmured quiet agreement while rest of the staff remained mostly oblivious due lack of attention, lack of presence, lack of coffee, and/or lack of sleep.

"I shall look into it," Severus answered equally quietly. His gut told him that he would _not_ like whatever was uncovered but that the exam by a goblin healer was going to be very necessary. "Any other requests? We might as well make a day of it."

"Just take care of Mr. Potter. Tell the goblin teller that you were sent by me to see Gornack. Explain that the situation falls under the Dumbledore file and that I am claiming Gon-Yu, instructor, rights for Mr. Potter," Filius said gravely.

"Will that interfere with any marriage contracts or similar bonds?" Severus asked cautiously, tensing in unconscious worry.

"What have you done?" Filius asked levelly.

"An old bonding potion last night and before that a marriage contract arranged by Lily as a protective measure that someone obliviated from my memory, recently rediscovered," Severus admitted. He masked his roiling emotions by pouring another cup of tea and doctoring it.

"What else?" Poppy asked lightly, as if they were discussing the weather. Severus' shoulders momentarily slumped in defeat before squaring in stubborn defiance.

"Both Albus and the Dark Lord will be informed of the bonding at a meeting this afternoon and put on notice to leave my brat alone," Severus told them all bluntly.

"I'll pull all of the bonding books from the shelves for cleaning and repair. Are the three of you going with the rascals or is one of you going to help me play keep away with the information? Including what our dear Severus hasn't bothered voicing," Irma Pince asked calmly, pouring herself another cup of tea and doctoring it.

"I have to go with them but it will let me claim greater rights under goblin law," Filius said thoughtfully as he folded up his napkin only to place it on his empty plate which promptly disappeared courtesy of the house elves.

"Mr. Dobbson is in the infirmary with nasty side effects from a mix of pranks and some magical bug. As Severus is obviously going to be handling Mr. Potter I'll have copies of both their files ready for you to pick up on your way out Filius," Poppy told them with a grimace at her patient's condition.

"I could do with a few more plants for the seventh years but I can't come with you. A few of the older Ravenclaws tried to steal a clipping or two of plants I have guarded by a tangle vine. I left them there as punishment, just out of reach of the creeping dragon lilys and the sunburst tubers," Pamona sighed in obvious regret.

"Wh..what!?" Severus stammered, looking at them in outright shock.

"Did you really think we didn't pay attention? That we didn't care? That we weren't aware of what Dumbledore has been demanding of you? Severus about half the long term staff see you as a son or other beloved family member that joined us in teaching. The same goes for Mr. Potter except that he is still a student. The only reasons we haven't been acting like it for either of you are that it is unprofessional, Albus interfered, and you never ask for help," Irma Pince explained in open amusement. "Your surly attitude got us to leave you alone but it hardly stopped us from caring."

Severus swore quietly under his breath, much to their joint amusement.

"Finish your tea dear, Filius will meet the two of you in the entrance hall shortly," Poppy said in clear amusement, patting his black clad arm in consolation as she headed back to the infirmary. Filius scurried after her on his short legs for his own quick trip to pick up the medical files and a summoning charm on his lips for his cloak.

Harry joined Snape as he left the Great Hall to wait in the Entrance Hall for the part goblin professor.

"You okay?" Harry asked in a low quiet voice. "I could feel your shock across the bond."

"Some of the other staff are... more perceptive than I believed. Professor Flitwick will be joining us on our outing and will likely attend the meeting representing the other staff members," Severus answered in an equally quiet voice. "Several items have been added to today's agenda as a result."

Harry grunted in acknowledgement but didn't comment further as they waited for the undersized professor. Flitwick joined them quickly and they were gone before most any of the other students could notice.

The trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful aside from the two teachers learning first hand how badly Harry dealt with floo travel. It was when they got to Gringotts that things got interesting. The first thing Harry noticed was the extra attention that the goblins paid to Professor Flitwick. The second thing he noticed was the protective way that Snape hovered just that much closer to him as they walked. The third was the double take that Griphook gave him when he nodded to the goblin in greeting. The final thing that cinched his suspicions that something odd was going on was the respectful bow Professor Flitwick was given by the teller. A short burst of gobbledygook later and they were quickly ensconced in a meeting room complete with refreshments.

"Mr. Potter do you know why we are at Gringotts today?" Flitwick asked kindly.

"No sir," Harry murmured respectfully.

"Clothes aren't the only thing you are going to need today. As such we are dealing with certain legalities before dealing with the meeting location. This includes checking on your vaults and status with the goblins and possibly filing changes in the various papers that are connected to that status. By going through the goblins we can avoid having to fill out most of the paper work ourselves by paying their staff to do it," Severus explained vaguely. "Part of this is going to be a health exam for you."

"For both of you," Flitwick corrected firmly. Harry fought not to giggle at Snape's immediate scowl. He was starting to regain his mental balance as long as he didn't think to hard about the sudden changes his life had experienced over the last 18 hours.

"Is it necessary?" Severus asked with a frown only to receive a firm nod in return. He huffed at the small professor, looking away petulantly, but didn't argue. This was for his brat after all and his instincts were practically screaming at him that the double exam was needed.

"I'd rather not if its all the same," Harry finally answered when he realized they were actually asking him instead of choosing for him like everyone else tended to do.

"Poppy, Madam Pomphrey, specifically requested it and it will tell me what I need to know to repair any injuries, past, present, or future," Severus coaxed. "She specifically believes that someone has deliberately tampered with your health but has been ordered not to look for anything that isn't normal for a healthy student."

"Harry we need to know if you are ill or poisoned or some other thing that will affect your health," Filius added kindly.

"It... won't make it into the papers? No one has to see it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The two of us need to see it immediately and possibly a few others but neither of us have any intention of letting the likes of Skeeter get their grubby hands on it or anyone else if you don't want them to. This is not for the scandal sheets or anything malicious, this is to keep you healthy," Severus assured him, a promise of protection and caring shining through his normally controlled mask.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and reluctantly nodded his agreement. He still felt a bit numb, just like after Sirius died and he was isolated to almost no human contact over the summer. Looking at Snape warmed something inside him and kept both numbness and the Dementor like cold at bay. The bond link that had formed after taking the potion felt like a gentle warm banked fire in the back of his mind, promising protection and comfort. It was at that moment that he realized as long as he got to keep Snape and their new bond he really didn't care about the reasons and changes that the situation brought with it.

The door of the room opened to admit several goblins a few minutes later. Harry recognized Griphook among the group but decided to stay quiet and watchful. The goblins arranged themselves on the opposite side of the table from the three wand users. There was a burst of rapid gobbledygook which Flitwick joined in on that sounded fierce to Harry's ears and made his back teeth ache a bit before the four smaller beings reverted to English.

"Wand Warrior, we greet you and wish you further battle honors as the blood and gold of your enemies overflows at your feet," the lead goblin offered gruffly.

"I greet you Gornack and the clan of Gringotts, may honor overflow and drag the gold of your enemies from their blood soaked coffers to flow into your own clan's vaults. I come to your clan with two wizards, one is a proven warrior the other his new bonded with his own tales of battle. I request to claim them under the Urk-conYang practice. We also need for a healer to check them and to discuss what holdings you guard on their behalf," Flitwick told them formally. He had gone straight from the greeting into a business summary, wisely both wizards stayed quiet, allowing the diminutive Dueling Master to direct the negotiations.

"You understand what you ask?" Gornack demanded in obvious surprise.

"I do and per tradition I have not informed them of the requirements. I must admit that I have wanted to invoke the Rights for some time with both but have not had the chance until now," Flitwick informed the other goblin. This earned him a mix of reactions from confusion and suspicion on the parts of Harry and Severus respectively to excitement and interest on the part of the goblins.

"We will require memories and retelling of battles to judge the first stage of suitability for the Urk-conYang but the health check and the review of holdings can be done in the mean time. We will of course perform them in accordance with ritual law so that they will not be invalidated should your petition be accepted by the elders. You do understand your own requirements for coming to our clan rather than your own for the Urk-conYang?" Gornack asked gruffly.

"I do, yet there was no time. I only discovered full eligibility this morning and we may enter into battle this afternoon. My blood calls for this to be done before we enter the fray lest all goblins lose something more precious than blood and gold for our missed chance," Filius said firmly. "It is under the Mahk Tow Luc that I present this petition and under Jee Na Kin that neither of our clans lose honor over this matter. This matter is of clan importance and _must_ not be lost."

"List the battles you know of for your Kinlo that would be suitable for this petition that they might provide their unaltered memories for the elders to view," Gornack ordered abruptly with a sharp nod of acceptance for the part goblin's explanation.

"I can not list battles for my eldest Kinlo but only testify that we spar regularly on equal terms and he survived being forced to Voldemort's service by an elder apprentice in his youth. His Masters are on record and he has long been accepted as one of your clan's brewers, bringing honor and gold to both of you. For my youngest Kinlo there have been tales of his single handed battle with a basilisk at 12, various battles with Voldemort, and his honorable performance in the Triwizard Tournament last year. I suspect that only they know what all battles they have fought though not all of them might have been with wand or blade," Filius informed them proudly. Both Harry and Severus were starting to wonder what exactly they had agreed to.

Gornack grunted before tapping a pattern into the designs on the table and revealing a pensive of great age with special designs neither wizard recognized.

"Place the battle memories within the viewing bowl that your petition might be judged," the goblin on the left instructed. All three complied after a quick set of instructions for Harry. The bowl disappeared, presumably off to the goblin elders for review.

"Kintow Flitwick of the Garnet Clan do you give permission for our healers to attend to your Kinlo? Do you also grant permission for their holdings to be reviewed not only in preparation for Urk-conYang but also that we may better know their worth?" Gornack asked formally.

"I do," Filius said firmly.

Before either bonded wizard could protest magic clamped down around them, stealing their breath from their very bones as a deep magical scan began. The scan was performed by the ancient runes that now glowed, embedded in the walls floor and ceiling of the room humming with powerful magic. It was over in under a minute, releasing the two temporary captives carefully, almost protectively, leaving a sense of protection around the pair as they recovered their equilibrium.

"I... It has been some time since the bank has reacted so... favorably to anyone much less protectively. I don't think even the elders get such a reaction..." Gornack said slowly and with obvious confusion.

"I wasn't aware that the Ward Mind had extended to include itself within the Diagon Alley branch building. I expected the more... sedate version of testing, something that required actual..." Filius never finished his shocked statement as the room was suddenly flooded with healers. Every single healer bore the goblin marking of a Clan Healer with most of the non-goblins bearing the variation indicating honorary status.

The babble of voices amounted to "I don't understand, I was going somewhere else". The room was instantly silenced by a high bright musical chime as an illusion formed over the table of a silver shifting geometric figure that stuck close to the shape of a crystal shard.

"Status Change: Match Found, Status Change: Damage Detected, Language Common: English, Mental Analysis Complete, Magical Analysis In Progress, System Request: Heal/Repair Unit - Kinlo Severus Tobias Snape Kin Flitwick Yee Garnet Lao Gringotts, System Request: Heal/Repair Unit - Kinlo Harry James Potter Kin Flitwick Yee Garnet Lao Gringotts, Records Review In Progress, System Request: Investigate Albus Percival Wulfirc Brian Dumbledore, System Request: Temporal Query - - - Temporal Query Complete, Dimensional Shift In Progress. Reorienting - - - Reorientation Complete... Message Play Back Delayed, Conclusion: Eligibility Requirements 4 of 9 Completed, Data Incomplete, Status Change: Provisional Authority Granted to Units Kintow Flitwick - Kinlo Snape - Kinlo Potter, Maintenance Required to Units Kinlo Snape and Kinlo Potter," the silver crystal sang.

"That sounded almost like a computer," Harry said into the dead silence of the room as he eyed the shifting, floating silver shard warily.

"Status Change: I Am Not An Idiot Protocol Activated, Control Lock One Released - - - Release Complete... Voice Protocols Released... Tardis Database Access Granted..." the crystal sang before they all heard the sound of a long yawn.

"What the bloody hell?" Severus muttered as they all continued to stare at the crystal.

"Emergency Response Status on Stand By, Gaia Magical Interface Online, Dimension 12 Modulator Online, Spectrum Power Sequences Within Acceptable Range, Wake Up Sequence Complete... ," the high crystal voice modulated into a lovely Contralto even as they listened, becoming less computer and more living being.

"Um, hello?" Harry greeted carefully.

"Just a second, I haven't finished reviewing the records from during my sleep," the contralto murmured from the crystal. "Okay so that guy got partial response from the Disaster Emergency Database in crude form. *snicker* He had to have tripped one of the more minimal security protocols to get stuck like that. Honestly calling the place a crystal cave? Well I suppose if one doesn't know what a crystalline molycirc _is_ it could be mistaken for a pretty yet natural crystal formation. The species protection protocols held so that's good and... oh! I snagged access to a TARDIS! The Planetary Interface is good, so is the magical one aaand I have access to all the little seeds! Yus! Oh you guys have developed into adorable sentient magical buildings! No, stop that! I am not done checking the records, you can play with the training programs later. Yes, we can start screening and training some of your favorites, no, I don't care what species they are. Oh? Thank you dear, yes I needed those records. Hmm... Okay, I can see why your having trouble helping and training them. We will just have to work on that. What? No dear, I finally had enough power and found some people with enough of the genetic key to wake up. From the bloodline records of the magicals... huh. Well _that_ is going to have to get fixed as soon as possible. All in all pretty good for a 6,000+ year long sleep."

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked warily. "What are you?"

"I am old. I was set here as a guardian of sorts but I found that once I evicted the nasty invading dimensional demon army that the beings living on this world that were left needed me to go to sleep so they could grow. This also had the added bonus of dropping my power levels so that more nasty things didn't hurt you when they came looking for me. I was hidden well enough that they didn't even know I was here or I would never have woken up and most of your world if not all of it would instead be slagged rock, ash, and dust. The danger is mostly passed and you all are old enough as a species that I can talk to you without accidentally hurting you now or you should be. As for my name... it translates roughly to Crystal Rain on Mounted Dragon Flight," the crystal informed them with obvious amusement. "Just go about your business and let the Healers check the two of you over. Some of my scans of you both show some nasty damage. If I had been more awake I wouldn't have diverted most of the Healers here and instead narrowed it down a bit better. Sorry about that."

"That's okay... I guess?" Harry answered back.

"Excuse me, I have a naughty magical building to go scold. Honestly encouraging _Necromancy_ of all things! Your world's Guardian of the Dead is still sleeping. Messing about with the dead is a no no for a reason!" the crystal huffed before sinking into the table and fading away.

"That was... strange," Harry said in obvious confusion. His words shook most of the room back into wakefulness as the healers immediately focused on something they not only understood but was a part of their jobs. Two of the six people in front of them were hurt and needed treatment, that trumped any strange magical entity waking up no matter how old it was. The healers as one turned on the six who had already been in the room and advanced, pulling all of them into impromptu medical exams with many spluttering protests from their victims.

Three hours after the crystal mind went looking for the naughty Necromancy building the Healers finally finished the health checks of their six victims. It had been quickly discovered that the most any of the four with goblin heritage had was a minor cold that was easily fixed. Harry and Severus on the other hand were another matter entirely.

"Six blocks! _SIX!_ On a still growing magical core no less!" the senior healer ranted to her fellows.

"Potion Master Snape has three blocks of his own but the amount of Dark magic damage and nervous system damage because of over exposure to the Cruciartus almost make up for his lack of matching blocks," the second most senior healer snarled.

"Potter has _Basilisk Venom_ and _Phoenix Tears_ of all things in his blood!" the senior healer growled. "There's even evidence they've been in his blood since he was twelve! _TWELVE!_ Who the hell faces a Basilisk at that age?!"

"They both show signs of malnutrition and some of it is fairly new with Potter, not to mention the _scars_ on both of them!" the second senior healer agreed with his own growl of fury. "The scars are a clear mix of torture, abuse, and ones from honorable combat."

"The _thing_ in Potter's famous rune scar resonates with the blasted brand, the Dark Mark. I don't know that we can do anything with those two marks or the second scar on Potter that mimics the brand. We need more time," the senior healer muttered, glaring alternately at the Dark Mark on Snape's left forearm and Harry's lightning bolt scar.

"We need a Curse Breaker, a Rune Master, an Ancient Lore Master, a Potions Master, three separate purified ritual rooms, six months, and enough ritual and/or potion ingredients to drain a vault or two. Of course if we could get our hands on the _idiot_ who's magical signature matches the three marks it would make half that unnecessary. We'd also be able to narrow the treatments down to the _normal_ nasty stuff and damage we've found," the second senior healer retorted.

Harry and Snape would have been watching the raging healers in a mix of wariness and hunted defensiveness had they not been knocked out by the very same healers early on in the exam. 

"What evidence have the healers found for their battle prowess?" Gornack asked the glaring healers formally.

"Spell damage and scars from battles Potion Master Snape should not have survived," the senior healer recited formally. "Where as Mr. Potter show signs of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears within his blood as well as various scars from varying forms of combat and torture on both of them. Both have been fighting under restrictions from illegally placed magical blocks. Neither will be released from our care until the blocks are fully removed due to the life threatening nature of the blocks. We have also found evidence of potions and compulsions which they have nearly succeeded in destroying on their own."

" _I_ don't want to let them go until we've fixed most of what we found," the second senior healer muttered rebelliously. He was ignored in part because they all were now aware of the fact that the exam was technically a part of the Urk-conYang ritual. They would be able to lay their hands on their unexpected patients again later if they had to but none of the assembled healers liked the idea of letting the pair loose.

"I have received word from the Elders, the Lore Masters, and the Farseers. Not only is Urk-conYang granted they are to be schooled in _all_ traditions, trained as Masters in our ways, asked to pass through the Fires of Change, and pass the Dance of Blooded Blades. They are to be trained as _Battle Masters!_ Kinlo Potter is embroiled in a Prophecy now that is mostly complete but the Farseers have found a new one which calls for both of them. Wand Warrior, you have brought a fine addition to not only the clans of Garnet and Gringotts but to all our peoples. The final word is that they are now Kinlo Kun," Gornack informed the room, stunning them all into speechlessness.

"It has been centuries since a Kinlo Kun has been declared and far more since _two_ were declared," Flitwick muttered in shock before turning proud eyes on the two unconscious wizards.

"Wand Warrior, father them well. When they have passed through the final phase of Urk-conYang you and your bonded children will be the first of a new clan and as such belong to all clans," Gornack stated proudly.

"I swear to you on the blood of my line that I have every intention of doing just that," Flitwick swore, sealing the promise with a slice across his palm and a small stream of blood landing on the floor. Magic flared around him, sealing the cut and the promise in a band of power that faded to a light green stripe across the palm of his hand where the cut had been.

"We will see what name your new clan will earn in the coming days," Gornack grunted in satisfaction.

"Can we remove the blocks now?" the senior healer demanded darkly.

"By all means and be sure to record the caster's signature, this offense can only be settled with blood," Filius agreed, equally darkly.

They wasted no time in stripping the dangerous magical blocks from their patients. The increase in power for both unconscious wizards flooded the room and nearly doubled their presence of power. It also just happened to burn through the sleeping draughts they had been given earlier.

"My head hurts," Harry groaned as his newly released magic forced a rapid burn through of the potion.

"That would be the dehydration," Severus muttered in agreement as he fought to keep his stomach on the inside and his head from spinning.

"Yes, that can happen when your body decides to forcibly burn through a strong dose of sleeping draught in seconds after you've already slept through half of it at the normal rate," the senior healer agreed dryly. They were both handed water which was sipped cautiously but still quickly decimated.

"Who placed the blocks on my sons?" Filius demanded darkly, causing the two wizards to briefly choke on their water in shock. The rest of the room ignored it in favor of finding out who their first targets were.

"For Kinlo Kun Snape one block was done by a Ministry appointee, one was done by an unauthorized Auror, and the last was placed illegally by Albus Dumbledore. All blocks should have been removed within six months of casting the first one. For Kinlo Kun Potter each block was placed at different ages by Albus Dumbledore. Because the blocks remained for too long on both of them there is some scaring on their magical pathways," the senior healer informed them flatly. "Unless it is a matter of survival they are not to use their magic until next week. The _only_ reason I am not dragging them down to the Healer's Wing and keeping them there for the next _month_ for the block removal alone is because you have promised me that they will have warriors with them. Don't you dare think that simply because their meeting is of clan importance that they aren't to be in the Healer's Wing by morning, if not sooner!"

"We understand Healer," Filius agreed. "I will ensure the attendance of my sons as best as possible."

"See that you do. Those blasted blocks were hardly the only thing medically wrong with them. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if some of what we _did_ find is hiding something else altogether even more nasty," the senior healer scowled, echoed by the other healers in the room. With that the healers trooped out of the room with many glances sent back at their primary patients.

"I don't like the sound of that," Harry said softly.

"Nor do I," Severus agreed with a grimace as he quickly finished off his third cup of water, the goblet having magically refilled on its own twice already.

A quick consult with Severus and a sly unspecific offering of more support from Filius pried the initial meeting location out of the stubborn spy along with the names of the primary attendees. Before either wizard could blink messages were sent off changing the location of the meeting to Gringotts with an excuse of having it as neutral ground.

"Do I want to know why you just did that?" Severus asked warily. They were all eating the lunch that had been provided by a scarily happy goblin muttering in gobbledygook occasionally punctuated by cackles and Dumbledore's name being obviously cursed.

"The Gringotts clan is very unhappy with the Headmaster for a number of reasons which we will not go over today. Now, as you know I had my own reasons for wanting to come with both of you today but I honestly didn't expect what happened. As your status has been confirmed I can explain what happened and some of the ramifications," Filius explained patiently. He waited for the two to nod their understanding before continuing. "I knew when we arrived that I could invoke certain goblin traditions and grant you both a greater protection than you have enjoyed over the years. That said most of our traditions in regards to outsiders restrict what can be explained before hand as a security measure for all parties involved. Know that I respect and care for both of you and that had I the option I would have discussed this all with you properly before hand. The one I invoked was the better choice but not the one I had originally intended to invoke simply because it has been such a long time since anyone has passed the requirements for it. I invoked Urk-conYang mostly because the checks for it are better than the others and the results can be legally and magically used in a number of other rituals and situations. The plan was to invoke Urk-conYang with every intention to honor it but the understanding that it likely would not succeed then invoke a newer but no less legal one to replace the failed ritual."

"So what happened wasn't normal?" Harry asked in a resigned voice.

"No where near," Filius agreed cheerfully. "Not only did you both pass but you earned the right to begin your own clan after the Urk-conYang is successfully completed should you choose to, which is why some will call you Kinlo Kun. Passing the initial requirements of the Urk-conYang was very significant. For all intents and purposes I just apprenticed both of you and also adopted you. This means that you will be treated as goblins by our people from now on and we've entered the grace period to get you up to speed on the basic teachings and weapons training of our people. Some of it will be changed or shortened because you are also wizards but mostly you will be trained as children of the clans and battle commanders due to whatever the council saw in your memories."

Harry fought not to choke on the sip of drink he had just taken even as Severus spluttered indignantly.

"Story of my life," Harry wheezed as he finally cleared his throat and caught his breath. Lunch came next with calm words, quiet discussion of nothing important, and a chance for them all to both calm down and process everything the morning had brought. Finishing up Lunch found both wizards pinned in place by a stern look from the part goblin.

"Now then, normally your assets would have also been considered before a ruling was handed down but you both passed without the asset check. Because of this any monetary debts either of you might have at the moment will be settled by the sponsoring clan, in this case the Gringotts clan. Your assets still need to be listed on the clan register for tax reasons and later clan ventures. It is still yours but it needs to be listed so that it can be properly assigned as goblin property along with all the paperwork. After your training and the five years in which we three will act as full members of the Gringotts clan doing various jobs for the clan we will have to pick which clan to join permanently. The three years of membership/service is in exchange for the hosting and training as well as a thank you for dealing with the paperwork. Traditionally, the three of us would go back to my clan but it is possible to petition to join any goblin clan after the years of service. It is also tradition for me to join you in your final choice of clan for at least 5-10 years. As I've already told you as Kinlo Kun you both have the option of beginning a new clan which I would automatically be part of whether I moved to another clan later or not. The founders are permanently a part of the clan they help form and only very special circumstances can remove them even after death," Filius informed them sternly, making sure they were taking this seriously. Their avid attention to his words gratified him greatly.

"On that note we need to address your assets and the irregularities we've discovered," Gornack told them as he calmly pulled out several ledgers and folders.

"Irregularities?" Severus asked in a mix of suspicion and dread. Harry just looked clueless. 

Seeing this Flitwick cursed in gobbledygook before holding out his hand for one of the files from Gornack. The two proceeded to quickly go through the pile while arguing or cursing a blue streak in gobbledygook. Eventually the two surfaced to pay attention to the people who's finances they had been discussing.

"Well I can see why he was concerned. Thankfully I have adopted you both so this... gross mismanagement and abuse of your assets is automatically turned over to our host clan to fix as are your Wizengamot seats. Seats which will be investigated and corrected if found in error but returned to you promptly upon request. Your Lordships and family duties will have to be sorted out later due to the complications of your transitioning status," Filius informed them in a mix of disgust over the mismanagement and fury on behalf of his new sons.

"What Lordship? What seats?" Severus demanded. "What irregularities?"

"Can I just get an explanation? What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked plaintively.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about?" Flitwick demanded incredulously.

"Filius," Severus growled in frustrated warning while Harry just looked bewildered.

"I think an inheritance test and full purge is in order Wand Warrior," Gornack suggested in a quiet, dangerous voice. "The healers are going to have a fit over this, something must be hiding whatever magics are involved unless they have simply never been informed. As for the obvious mismanagement... that falls on the honor of the clan and bank. It will be corrected as such with a full accounting being submitted to the Wand Warrior as your... the best translation is a mix of parent and apprentice's master."

"I think you are right. This has to be handled correctly," Filius agreed, obviously unsettled. "I _know_ Severus was previously informed about the possibility because he spoke to me before seeing... Dumbledore. _Karfak!_ The old meddler did something!"

The gobbledygook curse startled both wizards but Gornack nodded his own grim agreement.

"We don't have time to properly go over everything that we found and what will be done about it as your important meeting will start soon. I will have to freeze any activity in both accounts until we have time to sort this out," Gornack informed them.

"But! I have a special ingredient delivery on Thursday for my potion stores!" Severus protested. He was honestly worried in part because of how expensive the ingredients had been and how easy the were to ruin.

Harry watched on warily but didn't feel the need to object because he didn't really use his money. In fact he would much rather know what was going on and have whatever was his sorted out properly. He could live without access to his vault for the moment.

"The clan will take care of it. It falls under covering current outstanding monetary debts and your living expenses are covered under the apprenticeship and adoption until you've passed the final test," Filius was quick to assure him. Severus grumbled some more but didn't actually argue.

An inheritance test was quickly arranged and administered before both wizards were sent off to a bank employed tailor while the tests percolated. Both wizards were back an hour later dressed in a mix of smart clothes and robes with something resembling a cut down version of dueling robes. The difference between more normal cut down dueling robes and what the two were now wearing though were the sections of protective leather and distinct goblin influence in the design.

"Now that looks wonderful on you boys!" Filius said approvingly. "Give the tailor an extra couple of galleons from my vault will you? I've been wanting to get them into proper attire for _ages_."

"It will be done," Gornack agreed with a toothy smile. "Now the first part of the inheritance test has formed on the parchment. A secret you are now eligible to know is that this common test has several levels of development. In each of its levels it reveals very specific information. Some of what is revealed and how fast depends on the ingredients used while other secrets are revealed by the power of the sample blood that keys it to whoever is taking the test. As such some of the older tests reveal... interesting family information if a limiter is not included in the ingredients. This is something used only for our records as a security precaution."

"It would also be useful if the person turned on you," Harry observed quietly.

"We may yet make a Slytherin of you," Severus said with approval, giving him a long assessing look. They both knew that Harry's temper over the less than happy parts of the situation was still likely to go off at some point but he also recognized his attempts at both learning new information and self control.

Filius didn't bother hiding his pleasure at the way his boys were learning these small lessons for all that the looming meeting posed an obvious problem.

"That is very true. It is also one of the reasons we don't advertise that the test can do more than tell us the basics about bloodlines, Lordships, and some of the blood related magical gifts. There is also the fact that while the information is consistent to the individual the magic doesn't always list the same things beyond the basics which are sold as part of the standard inheritance test. The copies for our files don't carry the limiter in the ingredients but any that leave goblin control do or are hand copied on to official parchment for the purpose. We do in fact destroy most originals and magically copy the ones for our records in keeping with our safety and security promises to our customers. The reason for this is two fold. The first is that the sample of blood needed to create the test in the first place can be salvaged, if only barely, for other uses that are mostly less than pleasant for the victim. The second is that having so many magically activated blood samples in one contained location can leave enough magical residue to form some very nasty magical creatures and constructs. We... found that out the hard way," Gornack explained.

"Ah yes, the hidden and terrible source of the Boggarts," Filius said in open amusement.

"Those things aren't easy to fight," Harry pointed out quietly.

"They wouldn't be for you. If I recall correctly any that you face become Dementors," Severus pointed out without malice. "Despite the fear factor most people simply don't have an ultimate tangible fear that is either actively dangerous when mimicked, like a Dementor, or need more than a little thought to make amusing. Case in point Mr. Longbottom's particular Boggart."

"Or Ron giving the Acromantula skates on each foot," Harry added with a nod of understanding.

"Back on topic this inheritance test does not have the normal limiters and will be going into our files. The development time varies depending on multiple factors so there may not be much more, if anything, that is beyond a standard test. We also discovered a letter addressed to the both of you that had been sealed along with the Potter wills. As you are now under goblin purview everything about you became goblin business, opening sealed documents that potentially affect you. You need not worry about past wrongs interfering with your acceptance as the adoption has already been finalized. By our laws your past self is dead and you are reborn as one of our people, if in desparate need of training and other schooling. You, of course, retain anything you had previously as a form of inheritance from your previous life. The bequests from both Potters are being honored out of the bank's coffers until the review of your accounts is complete and any... errors are corrected. If any errors involve those outside the goblin nation the bank will take the blame as a protective measure," Gornack explained gleefully enough to make Harry and Severus wary.

"And those that appear within the goblin nation?" Harry asked bravely.

"Will be subject to goblin law. You are considered in part to be children until you have passed certain tests. This is to protect you from any blunders while you learn and train," Filius piped up happily, both wizards accepted that and decided not to ask again if only because of their next meeting.

"Here is the letter. I will play it for you as it was set up as both an addendum to the will and a personal letter to each of you," Gornack informed them. They each nodded their understanding and the letter played for those in the room.

> _  
> My dearest Harry and Severus,_
> 
> _I know that neither James nor I will survive this war so I write to you both. Severus, I forgave you long ago but you came to me and actually asked when I was three months pregnant. As a precaution we made the marriage contract for you and my baby the same day. Two months later you came to me apologizing again without any memory of our talk and I explained, expressing my concern. We concluded someone was changing your memories but it was the third time you didn't remember that James stepped in. I had been speaking to you with his blessing on the matter and we had just been told by the healer that I needed to reduce my stress levels or both Harry and I were at risk. James took it upon himself to use your old school rivalry as grounds to send you away and take the blame for keeping us apart. He was protecting us so I am certain that he wasn't very nice about it. I wouldn't know as he refused to discuss it with me._
> 
> _I explain all of this since I don't know what memories you have recovered by now or if you still think I hate you. I was just as much at fault for what happened. I have never claimed to be perfect but now, with Harry laying asleep in my arms and a few years distance, I realize that not only was I your anchor but that you weren't given the choice I thought you had about joining the Dark Lord. I am sorry for the harm I caused you my dear friend._
> 
> _There is also something I think you should both know. I studied the actions of the Dark Lord and anything else I could get my hands on about him over the years. It is my conclusion that he is ill or being affected by a curse or something. He is also getting worse and I fear that his illness will put you both at risk even as I know it will take the lives of James and I._
> 
> _I tried to tell Dumbledore but he brushed it off, saying something about having failed and always knowing the Dark Lord was evil. I've also caught him muttering about something called a Horcrux and how the Dark Lord was using it, whatever it is. The thing is Sev I think he was mistreated at home, like you. It also looks like, from my research, that Dumbledore stopped him from being an accomplished member of society and drove him further into his sickness._
> 
> _I also don't like how he made us move into his place in Godric's Hollow when we could have just as easily moved into an older Potter property. One older than the fairly new manor that James' parents had lived in when they were killed. In fact I'm not sure I trust the conclusions as to what happened to James' parents but I don't have anything more than suspicions. None of this sits right with me and Peter has been acting weird around Harry. In some ways it makes me glad that Harry screams when that man gets near him._
> 
> _Harry, my baby, trust Severus. He will keep you safe. If you are placed with my sister, against our express wishes, or ever meet my sister I apologize for how poorly she will treat you._
> 
> _To reiterate, just in case someone has the absolute gall to stop our wills some how Harry is **not** to ever be raised by my sister or her husband. I would rather he be raised as the Dark Lord's son than let that woman hurt my baby. This also means that Dumbledore is not to have any say in Harry's life except that of his Headmaster. Should this not be honored I call upon the goblin nation to take my son and raise him as one of their own that he may at least survive to adulthood._
> 
> _Harry, if this stupid war is still going on by the time you are old enough to choose a side then we want you to pick your side Dark, Light, Grey, or Neutral on their own merits for yourself and for what you believe. Don't let anyone choose for you or guilt you into picking because of our choices. You are your own person and we would much rather have you alive and fairly happy than agree with us over personal philosophy because you were forced to. I also happen to know that both sides are distorting the truth but its worse from the light side because of Dumbledore._
> 
> _Here is a short list of things I think are good or bad about each side:_
> 
> _Dark - good:_  
>  Tighter Security between worlds and thus protection against new witch hunts  
>  Return of magics and traditions banned for Political correctness aka no proper reason 
> 
> _Dark - bad:_  
>  Isolation to the point that we don't know what the technological threat actually is any more  
>  Raids on those loosely defined as enemies  
>  Don't do their research  
>  Don't bother to explain their side  
>  Don't bother to try and fix things peacefully 
> 
> _Light - good:_  
>  Protection of New magicals (muggleborns)  
>  Inclusive/accepting of new magicals, mundane ideas, and innovation 
> 
> _Light - bad:_  
>  Education declining - dangerous even - in favor of Political Correctness  
>  Against anything "Dark"  
>  Harsher creature laws 
> 
> _Incidentally, I am fairly sure that muggleborns are descended from Squibs and that their appearance is just the blood having been cleaned enough for the magic to return. Dumbledore tried to oblivate me of that so I think he is hiding it deliberately. It made me ver very glad that I had written down my conclusions in truth serum based ink on parchment soaked in truth serum and left it for me to read after our meeting. If you can get the Dark Lord to a healer and find the evidence for my conclusions and publish them it might keep both sides from being further idiots. It would also keep Dumbledore and the Dark Lord from gaining complete control of our world and turning us into mindless minions. This world needs balance to keep from destroying its self._
> 
> _These are only things I've been able to check and some of it might still be wrong. Trust Severus and I want both of you to live well._
> 
> _Lovingly,_  
>  Lily Ann Potter nee Evans  
>    
> 

  
The silence was heavy with sadness for the woman that was no longer with them yet the atmosphere quickly lifted to surprise and thoughtfulness as they processed what had been left for them to find.

"So I was never supposed to go to Aunt Petunia and Dumbledore was never supposed to be able to do anything with me except what he does with everyone else who is just a student..." Harry said slowly.

"Yes and I can confirm the Dark Lord's apparent illness," Severus agreed softly.

"This letter is also proof that as each of the protections failed we were to have custody and we do not take kindly to _thieves_ ," Gornack growled as an equally thunderous Filius nodded in dark agreement.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this up a bit so here is the first set.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They barely had enough time to glance over the inheritance tests before Dumbledore and Voldemort were announced as waiting in the meeting room. Yet that barest glance was enough to be used in the meeting so a temporary archive copy was created to take with them as proof while the actual tests continued to mature. It was time to face the chess players on a brand new field.

While the wizards settled in at the table to stare at each other waiting on the mediating goblins those same goblins were having a hissed conversation in the hall.

"#You adopted children of _Death_?!#" Gornack growled out in shocked gobbledygook. He had gotten a stunned look at the test and the very small symbol that had appeared next to the names of both wizards.

"#I swear, I had no idea!#" Filius exclaimed in the same language.

"#Irrelevant, we've been looking for their bloodlines for centuries! They must have been forced to use one of the more dangerous fail safes if even we couldn't find them until now. They are far behind in their training,#" the second goblin manager complained. He had shown up to get them and help sort out anything to do with the various rang of accounts involved. He was also carrying the treaty paperwork and preliminary list of things that had to be covered.

"#Garnet clan will be compensated for your loss warrior. As of the moment you accepted these two children of Death for your own you entered the ranks of the Mithral Guardians. This is not the first time the nation has harbored, taught, and raised those of Death's line,#" Gornack pointed out.

"#The council declared them Kinlo Kun on their own merits,#" Filius reminded them proudly. "#Their finances weren't even checked!#"

"#That is indeed great news. These son's of the House of Pluto have done well to achieve as much without their family teachings and rights being honored,#" the manager said honestly.

"#Will Lord Hades be informed? Of the adoption?#" Filius asked, suddenly subdued. He was half afraid that his new sons would be taken from him or even forced to become something that would destroy them.

"#He will of necessity be informed but both still need to pass many tests and your adoption will always stand among our people,#" the Gornack informed the charms master gently. They all knew that if the being long since mistaken as a god by humans laid a claim on the two wizards the entire goblin nation was bound to uphold it by ancient compact.

"#We had best join them. If those two get hurt...#" the manager pointed out. They hastily joined the waiting wizards.

"Sorry! My fault!" Filius squeaked, taking the blame for their pause in the hall.

"Filius? What on earth are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked in obvious surprise.

"He is here as a representative of the other staff members and as a member in good standing of the goblin nation... He caught the two of us trying to sneak out early for the meeting," Severus admitted grumpily. It was true enough and he didn't have to admit to the breakfast conversation or who else had caught them just before leaving. He might still be surprised by the offered support of his fellow teachers but he didn't have to tell anyone else any of that.

"Severus you know better than anyone that we track more than just gossip to keep the students safe," Filius laughed. As true as Severus's statement was he could tell the man needed a bit more to explain his intrepid escape from the castle. "It was just your bad luck that I had gone around and renewed the first part of many of the charms just last week and hadn't had a chance to schedule a time with Albus to tie them into the wards. Though with the particular prank that was being set up by a group of my Ravens I'll have to go around again and refresh them a second time."

"You normally do that over the summer," Dumbledore said mildly, his eyes hardening just a touch.

"I wanted to try a new variant but my research clearly needs refining if it was that easy to disrupt. The standard ones for this year should still be intact," Flitwick waved away the suspicion.

"Professor Flitwick made Snape look like he was going to get detention!" Harry added with evil cheerfulness. The half hearted glare he got from his husband was worth it.

"So what exactly do you need us here for..." Voldemort asked suspiciously. He looked to be in his mid thirties, still handsome, and had dropped his snake-human hybrid glamour for the meeting once it had been moved to the bank. No reason to panic the sheeple when he was just there for a meeting and a little shopping. Besides no one else actually needed to be there if the goblins were providing security and neutrality.

"Certain information has come to my attention that all parties present need to be aware of but the pieces only make sense if presented together. As vital aspects come from both factions it was necessary to have you both here when they were presented... Potter is one of the pieces and as I have already informed you Charms Master Flitwick caught us on the way out the door so to speak. Which was just as well since he is the one that arranged for goblin mediation and other certifications to take place earlier in the day," Severus informed them. Both powerful wizards nodded their understanding and waited for further information. Neither were happy about the potential implications but both realized that whatever this was had to be important.

"As you both are aware Draco has been assigned to kill Dumbledore, what you may not be aware of is that Bellatrix and Narcissa came to me during the summer and required me to make an Unbreakable Vow to assist him or complete it in his stead. A vow reinforced by the second vow that Dumbledore forced on me, requiring that I be the one to take his life when the time comes," Severus informed them flatly. "Draco recognized that he was supposed to complete the task alone and has been resisting my attempts to aid him."

"Second vow?" Voldemort asked in a mix of suspicion and dread. He did _not_ like how this meeting was turning out.

"The very first one I was forced to swear was to protect Potter, prior to that other protective measures had been put in place and obliviated from my mind by parties unknown, safeguards which were recently rediscovered and activated." Severus informed them flatly. His tone brooked no argument or even discussion on the topic.

The sudden angry movements of both Dark Lord (for the vow of protection) and the Headmaster (for revealing the vow) as they reached for their wands sparked the final ember of smouldering anger burning inside Harry to roaring life. His control snapped and before the goblin guards could move both men found themselves blasted through the air to land heavily, painfully, against the wall behind them. They were pinned several feet above the floor and Severus had to fight not to either smirk proudly, gape in surprise, or shake his head in wonder at his brat.

"I am not a bloody pawn!" Harry informed them darkly. "Not once has either of you asked me if I wanted to even be in this war much less which side I support nor have either of you bothered to inform me what the bloody hell you are even fighting over. My marriage, bonding, whatever the hell you call it with Professor Snape was arranged by my mother. My mother who did _not_ want me living with Aunt Petunia. My mother who figured out that the Dark Lord is actually ill but didn't know when the magic of the illness took hold. My mother who figured out exactly how to fix this bloody mess but didn't have the leverage to get you both in one spot to yell at you both for being bloody idiots. You will sit, you will listen, you will both be signing a peace treaty before leaving here today. You will also both be giving up things to make this bloody well _work_! Have I made myself perfectly clear?!"

"Severus will still have to be the one to kill Albus but at this point I am not certain he should bother. After all he's already dying and Severus can simply refuse to render further medical treatment to him," Filius pointed out thoughtfully. "It should satisfy the oaths and no one gets arrested for killing him."

"You swore to me that your goal was the protection of our world and as much of an end to the abuse of young magicals of all races as possible. Yet I find that you have been hunting one of us, your own Heir no less, and playing nationwide chess with Dumbledore. At this point I don't care about the distinction of Light and Dark but I am _demanding_ as is my right that the two of you leave myself and my brat alone and out of this blasted war. If you want to even _talk_ to us for any reason you had better bloody find a way to make up every scrap of pain and suffering either one of you has caused the both of us. If the recompense is great enough then we might do more than give either of you a bare word," Severus informed them both sharply. "As it is I have half a mind to publicly repudiate both of you and publish every scrap of information I know about both sides in the paper or through the goblins."

"You can't!" Dumbledore denied desperately.

" _We_ can," Harry retorted angrily.

"You mean I have been attacking my own heir this entire time?" Voldemort asked in a deadly tone of voice. He cared less about the potential information and security breach than the fact that he had been hurting his Heir, that _Harry_ was his Heir. It certainly explained a lot about how any attempt to kill him went wrong on his part.

"Gringotts confirmed that Lily was of the Slytherin line, a cadet branch with an inborn but sleeping parseltongue ability. This information is likely a large part of what happened that night," Severus explained coldly. He was really fighting with himself not to kill the two older men.

"James, on the other hand, was of the Gryffindor line and descended of the last known third son of the Peverell line. The Gaunts in turn are descended from the last known second son of the Peverells with the first son having no children. If the relationship was sufficiently distant or if Lily and James were ineligible for either Slytherin or Peverell Headships combined with their original defiance of you the family magics wouldn't have protected them. Harry on the other hand was too young to be considered at fault by the magics and was thus still likely considered by the magics as your Heir twice over," Filius elaborated kindly. He watched the stunned reaction on Voldemort's face in satisfaction. The dark fury from Dumbledore on the other hand worried him greatly.

Harry glared at the two pinned wizards again before reluctantly letting them both down in favor of turning to fetch a file filled with various parchments that they would all have to go over together. Time went to slow motion for Voldemort as he watched Dumbledore's wand rise to point at Harry. A quick mental calculation told him none of the goblins would be fast enough to get in the way of the spell and Severus couldn't get the shield up fast enough. Without further thought he pivoted on his foot and swung himself bodily into the path of the spell, protecting Harry. The destructive magic sent him flying backwards to land on top of the younger wizard in a heap of limbs even as the goblins dog-piled Dumbledore.

The moment he landed atop Harry he knew without a shred of doubt that he was an idiot. He also knew that the very brat that was his Heir and that he had been trying to kill had survived to accept and protect a piece of his soul. He knew what no one else but Dumbledore knew. He knew without a shadow of doubt that Harry was his Horcrux.

Voldemort was so stunned that he didn't fight when he was roughly removed from atop Harry and restrained next to a now bound and gagged yet fuming Dumbledore. He also just so happened to be dealing with the return of half his soul and the fragmented memory copies from Potter's life that tumbled along with it inside his mind. The smaller piece of soul remained behind, imparting only that it would stubbornly stay with and protect Harry.

"If you had waited we had some things to show you both," Harry informed them archly as he staggered to his feet and glared at them, forcing his temper back under control.

"Harry, Voldemort just kept the Headmaster from hurting you," Filius informed him all the while glaring murderously at the old bearded man.

"He also seems to be suffering ill effects from what ever he was hit with," Severus pointed out with a very audible frown. "I know an older diagnostic spell but I am no healer."

"You are, however, a Potions Master," Filius returned in clear amusement.

"I do recall the instructions from the healers this morning for all that my brat has already disregarded their instructions," Severus drawled back.

"Severus... I don't think he's doing so good," Harry said in soft worry.

Severus mentally cursed, slowly drawing his wand so that the guards knew he wasn't attacking them he cast the diagnostic spell. What came up on the report parchment had his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"He absorbed something from you and appears to be dealing with an influx of new memories. Due to his Occlumency skill level he should be mostly recovered in another ten minutes or so," Severus informed them. "The spell he took from Dumbledore's wand mostly knocked him around and was otherwise absorbed by a protective enchantment in his robes and cast on each button."

"If that is the Headmaster's reaction then perhaps we should get the two of you protective gear," Filius speculated aloud, glaring darkly at his nominal boss.

"#They certainly aren't leaving here without at least three enchanted protective items, a dagger, and a basic course in using the dagger to keep themselves alive,#" Gornack grumbled in gobbledygook. Filius gave him a quick smile of thanks before returning to glaring at Dumbledore.

"Is it safe to to keep telling them stuff or do we have take a break for an early supper?" Harry asked. He was considering what to do next especially since this was all originally started by his new husband. He also was under no illusion that they were done.

"Give the Dark Lord a minute to finish recovering and Filius a chance to silence the Headmaster. We can offer them an opportunity to argue when we are done telling them what has been uncovered," Severus decided.

"That won't be necessary," said a deep bass from the direction of the doorway.


	3. Old Family

At the sound of a man's voice everyone turned to see three people enter the room unopposed, a man and two women. One look at the new comers and the insignia displayed on each had Filius squeaking in shock, reminding Harry strongly of his first Charms lesson.

The man was dressed in a billowy black gypsy shirt that matched his pants in being made of either Silk or Poplin. The loose black pocket-less trousers billowed less distance but gathered together in a snug wrap effect at mid-calf before sliding into a pair of black leather boots. His trousers were held in place by a blood red sash that was in turn pinned in place with an oversized broach at his right hip trailing an extra bit of cloth practically dripping down his leg. The broach proudly displayed a Cerberus behind and looming over a crossed scepter and key with a drinking horn and a helmet at his feet as a Cypress tree rising above all of the other pieces. The apparent crest was cast in shiny bronze.

Then there was the man's looks, handsome, dark haired, smoldering black-red eyes. He was just as tall as Severus and while more muscled than the Potions Master wasn't bulky. The air of command and power he carried effortlessly was a quiet kind of power that only turned dangerous when _he_ wanted it to and not before. His skin was just barely sun-kissed yet pale as if he rarely saw the sun. While his face was shaped like an upside down house, squarish until you got to the triangular chin, something that the slight goatee added to.

Both women were obviously related with their oval faces, different shades of amber eyes and curly honey brown hair that dripped in ringlets from their scalps. They were even similar heights. One of them, Harry wasn't sure how he knew she was the younger one, had a deep purple tunic top with a long flowing multicolored gypsy skirt with a mix of blues and greens in jewel tones. Like the man her waist was adorned by a birds egg blue sash and a bronze broach. Her broach however was adorned by what Severus recognized as Asphodel and wheat sprouting with a pomegranate cut open spilling its juicy seeds out at the base with two torches peaking out as if crossed behind the three plants. The older woman was adorned in a draped shirt that flowed down into an equally matched skirt in vine green only interrupted by a dark blue sash. Her bronze broach though displayed a torch looming over 6 stalks of wheat crossed in two sets of three with a Cornucopia spilling out to reach a loaf of bread.

The overall effect of the three was staggering.

"Its necessary for our peace of mind if nothing else," Severus informed the man after a long moment of study.

"Then by all means continue," the man rumbled in obvious amusement.

"Lets wait a bit," Harry interjected. "They need to recover from... whatever that was and I need a break more than I thought."

"Very well," Severus agreed after a moment's study of his young husband.

"Then we need refreshments. The three of us can wait for our turn, we have had plenty of practice with patience," the man rumbled in deep amusement.

The goblins scrambled to serve them and only a warning look from the Charms Professor kept the pair of wizards from commenting. The obvious interest of the newcomers on both Harry and himself set Severus on edge just as he could tell that it did the same for Harry. Neither relaxed with these three unknown people who were obviously seen as powerful by the goblins.

Voldemort's groan of creaky pain reminded them all about the two faction leaders still being restrained by some of the guards.

"Exactly how much of a headache do you have?" Harry asked in a mix of evil curiosity and amusement.

"I just got copies of a great many of your memories brat and the diary piece you kept safe is still settling in. How much of a headache do you _think_ I have?" Voldemort snarked back with a grimace of pain.

Harry stared in shock for a minute before a blank mask covered his features. "He's fine," Harry dismissed the complaint very deliberately before once more turning towards the papers he had been planning to show them.

"Husband? Your judgement?" the younger woman asked softly.

"If they did not carry our heritage and entered my realm now... the younger would immediately go to the Peaceful fields while his husband would need to spend a little time in other areas first. It helps that he has tried to make amends on his own. Both have been poorly treated by the two held by my subjects and others. Young Marvolo wasn't entirely at fault because of his condition and as such any of the fault that doesn't go elsewhere lays heavy on Albus. Much of this situation falls on Albus' shoulders and I will have my work cut out for me when we start repairing the damage. My brothers may even take an interest, especially the all mighty lightning head. Harry's scar makes that one obvious. I also have no doubt that Thanatos will also want to be involved with the Peverells, his Hallows, and young Harry being part of all this," the man said thoughtfully. "The arguments are likely to give me headaches in the coming days."

"Explain to me again how they are of our blood," the older woman ordered gruffly. Harry got the feeling that old feeling kept her from liking the man.

"Mother, Hades had an accident while wrestling something back into Tarsus half a millenia back and lost his memories for a couple of years. He didn't realize that the mortal wife he found during that time was pregnant until the child activated something unusual. The child lived long enough after that to sire a family but was slain by a forgotten enchantment. I accepted the grandchild for his love of spring and the way he cursed out my husband after he learned exactly how I was won as his wife. You know this, you granted your own blessing to him," the younger woman said in exasperation.

"Ah yes, that young one. Hecate found him a fine wife but the line disappeared," the older woman agreed, softening minutely at the memory of the man.

"Considering that the return of my memories coincided with something that looked very much like death to the mortals of the time and that I arranged for my wife's comfort, I think everything turned out fairly well. I admit that it was highly embarrassing to have two wives when I rarely dally with any but my first wife and consort," the man, Hades, admitted sheepishly.

"Most of which you are willing to get permission for. No husband, you are more possessive than I and I understood why you wished to have them in your bed. I still don't understand how we lost track of them until now though," the younger woman said thoughtfully.

"Lady Persephone, the children of the mortal branch of the House of Pluto came to us some centuries back seeking a way to hide their line as an emergency precaution. Something happened and we can only presume they were forced to use that which the goblin nation devised to hide them. Mr. Potter and his husband Potion Master Snape are the first to display the heritage since that time. We only discovered it just before the meeting," Gornack explained very carefully. "As such they have yet to begin the family training."

"Perhaps you should just share the inheritance test. It is what alerted us to the situation after all," Hades pointed out, eyes dancing in happy amusement.

Without a word the unintroduced account manager retrieved and handed over the current copies of their inheritance tests.

> _  
> Harry James Potter [|]_
> 
> _Paternal family:_  
>  Father - James Potter  
>  Grandfather - Potter Main line  
>  Grandmother - Black Cadet branch 
> 
> _Inherited bloodline:_  
>  -Cadet Branch Peverell line to Main Gryffindor line to Main Potter line (see family tree for full details)  
>  -Gryffindor Heir/Lordship  
>  -Potter Heir/Lordship  
>  -Black Heir (blood adoption)/Lordship  
>  -Slytherin Heir (Heir battle with primary heir - conquest)  
>  -Peverell Heir (Heir battle with primary heir - conquest) 
> 
> _Maternal family:_  
>  Mother - Lily Ann Potter nee Evans  
>  Grandfather - muggle  
>  Grandmother - Squib of Slytherin Cadet Branch 
> 
> _Inherited bloodline:  
>  \- Cadet Branch of the Slytherin line via Squib through mother_
> 
> _Other Inheritance or Earned titles:_  
>  \- Child of Thanatos (Peverell inheritance  & Magical Resonance)  
>  \- Child of Prophecy (fulfilled) 
> 
> _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_
> 
> _Severus Tobias Snape [|]_
> 
> _Paternal family:  
>  Father - Tobias Snape_
> 
> _Inherited bloodline:  
>  -muggle_
> 
> _Maternal family:_  
>  Mother - Eileen Snape nee Prince  
>  Grandfather - Lord Frederick Prince  
>  Grandmother - Anna Prince nee Fawley 
> 
> _Inherited bloodline:_  
>  \- Prince Heir/Lordship  
>  \- Ravenclaw Heir (Bestowed by magic)/Lordship 
> 
> _Other Inheritance or Earned titles:_  
>  \- Child of Thanatos (Magical Resonance)  
>  \- Potions Master  
>  \- Defense Master 
> 
> __

  
"Impressive for a preliminary testing. Your people have done well since I taught you the first steps," Hades said approvingly. "I see that you have gained some of your learnings from Hecate's favorites. The gem test will need to be given to these two and I will have to tweak Hecate about not paying attention to anyone with our blood."

"It makes me wonder exactly how many have taken an interest into these children of ours," the older woman pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"Mother, will you acknowledge them? I only await my husband's choice," Persephone asked carefully.

"... Yes, they are family even if they are mortal," the older woman admitted with seeming reluctance.

"Well that certainly adds some interesting elements to your personal crests," Filius said cheerfully. Neither the savior nor the spy missed the mixed look of relief and wariness that crossed his features.

"Demeter, would you be willing to aid me in repairing some of the effects of this situation? They must be healthy enough to survive training after all," Hades requested genially.

"You will cease and desist. Neither my student nor my Potions Master is of any concern to you," Dumbledore declared fiercely. He had spent a large portion of wandless magic stealthily vanishing the majority of his bindings so that all that was left was the barest crust of material that crumbed away to dust at the slightest touch. He had also stunned the guards set to watch over him with a notice-me-not over them so that no one noticed and the remaining guards were now bristling in a mix of affront and anger at his current freedom of movement.

"Oh boy, I may not know who they are but Dumbledore just screwed up big time," Harry muttered. The rest of the room, barring the three dieties, unconsciously nodded their agreement and eagerly awaited the response.

"Impatient for judgement? Very well. For your actions against my house you forfeit all rights to any wealth you have obtained, you will never again see your sister, and I will request that Hecate, mother of magic, strips you of your own gift of magic. For your actions against two of mine you will not find the peace of death but instead re-live the horrors your choices have subjected the two sons of my house to nightly for the next fifty years. After which point you may petition for leniency. Because the situation is so tightly bound to that of Tom Marvolo Riddle you will also re-live the nightmares of that which you refused to rescue him from. Depending on future evidence more may be added before or after you have been released from the mortal coil. This is my judgement as Hades, Lord of the Underworld. The Gringotts clan will assist in enforcement and ensure that the judgement is known throughout the land," Hades declared with a finality that chilled them to their very bones. "Be grateful that I only have evidence on Harry, Severus, and Tom at the moment. As it stands your faction is forfeit and any of your people who have sworn you a loyalty oath will report to the Gringotts clan for reassignment. Those who aren't not sworn will pay a hefty fine unless they can explain themselves to my satisfaction."

"Great, now all we have to do is fix Voldy and yell at him for being an idiot like mum said," Harry said cheekily.

"You can't do that!" Dumbledore protested, moving to attack the man.

"You are a fool mortal," Demeter said flatly even as roots and vines long since dead and lingering the floor and walls as barely a memory returned to life with a vengeance. They shot forwards from their sleeping places in the rock and wood of the room to bind the man, bringing him low for their Lady.

"Idiot," Voldemort snorted, unintentionally drawing the gaze of the three deities.

"That... isn't right... The soul shouldn't be able to take such damage much less remain even remotely healthy like that," Hades said with a frown finally taking a good look at the resurrected Dark Lord. "The only reason you aren't a Dementor right now young man is that you are of the Peverell bloodline and favored of Thanatos. This is a right mess. Be glad that you are only mostly insane and have a temper to rival one of the Furies. Though that sadistic streak isn't in least bit natural."

"You mean that the illness mum picked up on has to do with damage to his bloody _soul!?_ No wonder he's such a bastard," Harry gaped at them.

"I like you," Persephone smirked, showing more than a little fire. It drastically contrasted with the compliance from earlier and made her seem more alive.

"Take it, you've already pushed your luck with the Lord of the Underworld. He is mostly fair and just unless you attack him and his," Demeter advised the trussed up Headmaster. "He can and will make it worse if you keep pushing."

Dumbledore didn't get a chance to protest or argue further. A flick or two of the wrist to separate his cocoon of vines and roots from the surfaces it grew from and the goblins dragged him from the room still trussed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The treaty is still happening but even with Trickster32's vast donation (which you can see on the end of ch79 of the Bunny Farm) I want more ideas for the treaty! Whether it has to do with the wording, formatting, concessions, punishments, reparations, healing, or social reform I want ideas from all of you!


	4. Custody

"Um, we kinda needed him to sign a treaty," Harry pointed out carefully.

"Oh? Well then we can figure that out later," Hades promised. "My judgement still stands as it is related to other matters. The downside of treaties most of the time is that one has to actually talk with the opposing side."

"Yes, but if handled correctly they can end conflicts, end the needless waste of resources, and even gain concessions from the opponents," Severus pointed out carefully.

"We would need a few more people to make it legal and binding under the law in any case," Voldemort turned Tom pointed out just as carefully. By this point the Diary shard had been slowly merging with the pitiful fragment he had been using as his primary soul piece and he was seeing things in a whole new light. Harry's memories helped him orient and correlate a great deal, acting as a guiding force for the impromptu healing of his mind and soul.

"They were going to hold him until morning as a safety thing any way. We will just drag him back in here after breakfast and arrange for the other people you need to argue with for the treaty. Once it is signed the two of you will still need training and other family things," Persephone pointed out with a cheerful bell-like laugh. The sound reminded Harry of honeysuckle and bluebells.

"My Lord, all of us were unaware of their status and I invoked Urk-conYang, which was granted by the elders on their own merits. Will I be allowed to continue in my role under the custom?" Filius asked, unable to keep the hopefulness from his voice.

"I will allow it but they are still of my house," Hades agreed after a quick look towards the duo.

"You do realize that your blasted luck is to blame for all of this?" Severus pointed out to his husband in a deceptively mild tone.

"Frankly, I'm just glad I'm not in _mortal peril_ again," Harry shot back ruefully.

"There is that," Severus agreed with a grimace.

"If that potion really married us then why didn't it show up on the inheritance thing?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Because we haven't consummated it yet and we had to make arrangements so that Dumbledore couldn't force you back to living with 'Tuny and her vicious little family," Severus answered curtly.

"That's right! Dumbledore can't make me go back!" Harry brightened at the realization. No one appeared happy at the implications of that statement.

"There are several ways that keep him from sending you back not the least of which are your mother's letter, your marriage to Severus, and my adoption of the two of you under Urk-conYang. We will be discussing whatever it is that makes you not want to return at all later. I need to know if it will cause any future problems or if we will need to cover something extra in your training because of it," Filius pointed out sternly.

"Yes Professor," Harry answered, his happy glow dimming only a little bit under this news.

"He also didn't have the authority to force you to do anything when your name came out of the goblet for the Tri-wizard tournament. Nor could he have made you do anything before that without the permission of your Guardian unless he happened to be your Magical Guardian. Which we just found was illegal for him in any case," Severus pointed out thoughtfully.

"Then why was he able to force me back, to ban my friends from talking to me over the summer, and ban me from anything magical?" Harry asked, clearly upset.

"One can do many things by choice, when everyone assumes you have the right, or when everyone ignores the laws involved but that doesn't make it _Legal_ ," Demeter pointed out softly. "That said if we are not careful he could make a play to try and take you away based on the lack of consummation but then other newer aspects of the situation come into play, such as us and that your goblin warrior's claim becomes stronger."

"I only had the information that I could read from a scan of your Auras and souls to judge from. As you are still alive I could only skim the surface of each. Which is why the vengeance for your pain as one of my descendants was not greater for Dumbledore. He will be given a chance to earn a lighter sentence before finally dying and entering my full control as one of my subjects but what I saw in my brief look does not bode well for him. It was one of the many reasons for the light sentence he received," Hades explained. He did not want to loose these three sons no matter how they became of his house and thus his children in a way.

"Wait, you punished him for us?!" Harry asked wide eyed. Almost no one sided with him as just Harry. Sure there were plenty of people willing to side with the Boy-Who-Loved but not Harry as just Harry.

These people didn't seem to know about his fame and were also clearly trying to protect them without smothering and most certainly without trying to use them. Harry could tell that the claim of being family was valid just by the way the goblins had reacted. These three strange people were powerful yet they were also treating him like he had seen some of the more solid families acting over the years. It baffled him.

"I think perhaps we need to restart your Occlumency lessons. Even if only to use them to sort out what the hell has been done to you that you haven't been taught that you have the same basic rights to Justice and Protection as everyone else," Severus growled out. "And don't think I'll tolerate the lack of effort you've been putting into potions thus far even if we have to start over from First year to get you up to standard in _both_ disciplines."

"Oh joy," Harry said with clear sarcasm.

Filius chuckled, more than familiar with students grousing over potions class. He had long ago dragged out of the dour man the reasons why he was so hard on students and in the process gotten the rest of the staff mostly off his back. The embarrassed silence of the rest of the staff that day had only been rivaled by Severus' own sulking.

"You've forgotten that Severus went out of his way to get you as free from both sides as possible haven't you?" Tom drawled. He was finally moving to pass the goblin guards and re-join them at the table only to be firmly placed back against the wall with a soft woof of air being knocked from his lungs.

"No... there has just been a lot happening today and last night. I'm still processing. I'm kinda glad both that I got to hit the two of you and that I didn't actually do that much damage. I am _very_ glad I'm not fighting to avoid getting killed again this year, stupid prophecy or no," Harry admitted. He didn't comment on Tom's attempt to re-join them at the table nor did he comment on the dangerous glares said over protective goblins were giving the Dark Lord.

The three deities didn't remark on the fact that they had noticed his readiness to fight or flee when they arrived, nor did they point out that he _still_ hadn't relaxed.

"That settles it he has to have some sort of divine marking or blood. No one has a prophecy and this much trouble surrounding them without it. Before you say it active interest no matter how fleeting of any divine type being counts as a divine marking," Persephone groused.

"Does that mean you plan to remove your approval?" Hades asked in a softly dangerous tone.

"By no means husband mine, by no means. I am simply pointing out that one or more of the others are likely to become involved and we are going to have to have a talk with the Fates. I don't particularly like them as you know," Persephone informed them with a black scowl aimed at the Fates.

"We may have to involve some of the others in any case. If the two of you hadn't noticed both of them have been fighting to stay upright since that foolish mortal was dragged out of here. Something is badly wrong with their health and our joint presence, even in this limited form, is making parts of it immediately worse. Oh, granted being in our presence for upwards of thirty seconds and not being utterly evil or some such has a helpful effect overall. However, in the short term it does boost certain reactions as they try to use our energy bleed through to fix whatever is broken, like sleep or a boost to their adrenaline in case of a need to fight," Demeter reminded everyone.

Everyone looked at the pair more closely and easily noted how pale they seemed to be. Filius cursed in gobbledygook and hustled both of his sons into seats, fussing over them.

"Filius," Severus warned even as he barely resisted being ushered into a seat.

"Not one word from either of you! The entire staff is perfectly well aware of both of your various attempts to escape the Hospital wing and Poppy's clutches whenever the two of you get hurt. If I had realized how you would react to all of this I would have insisted on the meeting being delayed until our healers had at least cleared you of the more major things. Not that either of you would have listened but I could have at least forced the two of you to have waited a week so the Healers could get _something_ done and you could recover somewhat properly from the block removal. Honestly, the way you two act as if you either hate the medical wing, which I don't blame you for, or can't seem to understand why we should care about you personally beyond either performing your duties or being able to fight drives most of the staff mad. Mad, I tell you! Albus doesn't help at all with his encouraging both of you to walk into danger and playing puppet master all of the time. I hope this drastic flip in whatever plans he was using the two of you for did more than make his control slip. The two of you wind up in the Hospital wing _far_ to often!" Filius muttered and ranted fussing about the two of them and making sure they had fresh cups of tea in front of them from the refreshments. He stopped short at casting warming charms only because Severus' poisonous glare warned him that would be a step to far just yet.

Everyone else's sharp ears caught Harry's confused mutter, "Is this what a dad feels like?"

"Why don't you just call us three your Grandparents for now since so many greats in the title get to be a headache very quickly and your goblin parent is obviously doing a good job with how little time he has had you. We are going to be in your lives when we can but we have duties that must be attended to regularly," Persephone suggested gently.

"Besides goblins, and thus now the two of you, are not considered full adults until they pass certain tests, some of which require that one has reached physical maturity to even attempt. This allows for the mind to fully grow into proper physical health before assuming certain duties," Hades reminded them all mirthfully. "You are still of my house but you will likely live with your goblin parent until you have passed the various tests."

"We need supper and these two need rest," Demeter declared. In response supper was quickly arranged along with quarters inside the bank for the night. Neither Severus nor Harry managed to push their adrenaline to last much beyond the scrumptious dinner and were forced to allow themselves to be helped to bed by both the three gods and the small Charms Master. Everything else having been put off until morning.


	5. Morning Naps

The next morning everyone had been gathered in a much larger and more richly appointed meeting room to have breakfast without Dumbledore's presence to bother them. The group was mostly quiet aside from the clinking of silverware and the quiet requests to pass one thing or another as the mortals slowly woke with the help of both food and hot drink. The quiet ended with a single question.

"When are you going to pick Fluffy up from the school? I had to rescue some firsties that ran across him near Hagrid's place last week. He's really gotten to be too much to stay at the school. Although he's made friends with this bone white thestral that seems to like me I think he needs a proper home without easily squishable little kids around," Harry asked before taking another bite of his waffles.

"Fluffy? Who is _Fluffy_?" Persephone asked in complete bafflement.

"A Cerberus that the groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid somehow found and raised from a puppy. Dumbledore used him near small children to guard the Philosopher's Stone that he had hidden inside the school during Harry's first year. To set the record straight on that while I still wasn't sane I also wouldn't have come to the school at all with being so weak if the fool hadn't done that. Watching Potter, my so-called vanquisher, and potentially weakening him was a bonus. I suspect that my attempts to hide weren't as effective as I would like though you would have to check with Dumbledore to know if he knew I was at the school until that final mess with the stone happened," Tom explained curtly.

Tom really wasn't bitter over what had happened no matter what he sounded like but it was still incredibly embarrassing to be first beaten by a toddler and then that same toddler stopping him as an eleven year old. At this point he really hoped he could get on the good side of these people and trying to kill Potter wasn't really feasible anymore in any case what with him being a horcrux and of divine heritage. An alliance was the best idea and if he worked it just right his past mistakes would get fixed in the process so that they could make real progress rather than wasting everything on this stupid civil war. He didn't care as much about the personal cost to himself but he also knew from a quiet talk with Hades the night before that one of the options being considered for his own punishment was being bound to Severus and Harry as a family servant for the next several centuries. This warning told him that the god was planning on extending their life spans more than just a touch. It was also one of the lighter punishments under consideration even with his medical excuse due to previous insanity, simply too much damage had been done to everyone and Harry in particular.

"Fluffy tried to eat me a couple of times but then Hagrid is mad for all kinds of creatures. In first year alone he had Fluffy and Norberta, a Cerberus and a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon at the school. Second year we got introduced to this giant Acromantula named Aragog and his hundreds of kids... they tried to eat us to. He would have loved the crazy big Basilisk I had to kill at the end of second year even though I didn't want to fight her," Harry explained, making both professors choke on their tea.

"You... An Acromantula? A _Giant Basilisk?_ A _**Dragon**!?_ " Severus spluttered. "I knew about the Cerberus but still! Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed!?"

"I think the rest of us need a bit more information than that Harry," Tom said very carefully. "If the basilisk is the one I'm thinking of you must have had phenomenal luck to survive meeting her much less facing her in battle."

"Norberta, was the baby dragon that Malfoy reported on us about in first year. You remember? The reason we were in the forest when you were messing with the Unicorns? That was why. The point loss and detentions from McGonagall was brutal but she wasn't at the school anymore and had already bitten Ron. I think Norberta really only liked me and Hagrid, Hermione always stayed back a bit and was more tolerated than liked. From the way Ron was bitten I think the baby dragon really only saw Ron as lunch," Harry explained thoughtfully. "We, me and Ron, were sent to see Aragog in the forest to find out about the basilisk by Hagrid but she set her kids on us. The Weasley's flying car rescued us even though it was very feral by then. The basilisk... was in the Chamber of Secrets where we got Ginny back from and had to be 60 feet long if it was a foot. She was very crazy and I don't think taking orders from a magical diary through Ginny helped much."

"I need to thank you for keeping that diary piece safe for so long and keeping him out of trouble. He was nice and snug hidden inside your scar until yesterday when I landed on top of you and retrieved him by accident. My goal, as you heard yesterday, has never been to harm the children. You were a special case and Dumbledore really has pushed that image. I don't like it especially as you never should have been in danger from me in the first place," Tom admitted. "I also have no plans to repeat such an experiment, especially with how our very powerful grandfather very clearly explained my stupidity last night. I feel comfortable telling the rest of you that he is still deciding on my own punishment for this mess of a civil war and messing with tainted magics. A punishment I will try not to argue with and will do my best to serve honestly."

"The diary was still crazy and the basilisk wasn't much better," Harry pointed out, aiming his fork at the Dark Lord.

"Fair enough," Tom sighed in resignation. The flashes of memory and his sanity coming back the day before and all through the night had really driven that point home. If he could talk Hades into it he was going to see about safely reintegrating the rest of his soul... later.

"Anyway back on topic. Is Fluffy getting moved and what about the white Thestral?" Harry asked curiously.

That was right about when everything caught up with the two newlyweds. Their magic, having sustained them through the events of the last 48 hours and trying to heal them for so long, knocked the two out cold. This was done so that their magic, now mostly unkinked, could start working on the major repairs their bodies badly needed since it was no longer being forcefully restrained by the blocks.

To everyone else though it looked like they were hit with an overpowered sleep spell mid-bite, going practically boneless in their seats as a result.

"I believe that I should have possibly ignored my sons' complaints about the healers and asked them do the check up last night as was originally threatened. Instead they talked me into letting them wait until just after breakfast when we put them to bed last night. They were doing so well but I will more than deserve the scolding from the healers I just know is coming," Filius said ruefully. " Those two have gotten far to good at hiding health issues and injuries. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if Severus had them both take Pepper-Ups this morning so that they could pretend they were fine and avoid another visit with the healers."

"I don't think we can risk giving them ambrosia or nectar for that matter. We would have to check with Hecate and Apollo to be certain though," Demeter pointed out thoughtfully.

"They aren't nearing death but equally I doubt that they will wake up anytime soon," Hades chuckled indulgently. "I do believe that they will appreciate if we clean up this little mess of a pending civil war for them while they sleep."

"Provided that the healers don't add to their sleep so that they will stay put and actually heal they most certainly will enjoy that. Though for all we know the healers will insist on keeping my sons asleep for months while they work on them. Not that I'm complaining mind you since I prefer them alive and healthy but the two of them will most certainly complain when they wake," Filius pointed out dryly.

"Well I can promise you that _I_ won't be asking Severus to make any potions for my group unless he's cleared by the healers to start brewing again. Though for Harry I still have to announce that he's not to be touched and then convince the more... foolish members that I actually mean it. Perhaps it would be better if they were stuck with the Gringotts healers for awhile... Maybe I'll be able to come up with something that won't set off Bellatrix so easily in that time," Tom mused thoughtfully.

"You can tell them that you have become bound to them for the next hundred years at the very least because of an accident at Gringotts. For the consequences, attempting to break the magic bond via their deaths will commit you to being a daycare cuddle toy for the next two thousands years," Hades informed him evilly. Tom stared at him in shock even as he felt the magic take hold making the story perfectly true.

Tom swallowed hard before carefully answering, "That sounds perfectly acceptable and _much_ better than some of the potential alternatives I can think up based on past knowledge alone."

"I am still working on limited information. This just has the bonus of potentially keeping you in check and giving all three of you extra layers of protection in case some idiot decides to come after you three as my mortal family. Zeus is going to have to be told some of it if only because of Harry baring his mark via that scar. All around I think we are doing very well for avoiding potential problems even with these immediate treaty negotiations," Hades pointed out with a shrug.

"No problem from my end. I know I've been a psychotic idiot," Tom said with fervent agreement and quiet relief.

The healers were called as a precaution and true to Filius' prediction both wizards were whisked away and would be kept asleep so they had a better chance to heal. Shortly afterwards Dumbledore was dragged before the three gods and magically bound Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the treaty is still being a pain in the butt... I'm just not contractually minded. *sighs in aggravated frustration*


	6. Treaty Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if this was a Percy Jackson crossover and the asking somehow got musy to agree. As a result the category will be/has been changed to reflect this and may include other characters from the Percy Jackson series instead of just greek mythology and greek gods. Please note that as the story is automatically a form of AU I do not feel bound by either series timeline so don't complain if I go off in a random direction.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bound figure dropped heavily from the callous hands of his goblin guards with a quiet grunt. A quick look from ice blue eyes noted the lack of Harry and Severus with both interest and concern, even as Dumbledore registered the presence of the unrestrained Dark Lord and supposed gods. This was already not boding well for his health and it didn't even count the possible enforcement of the ridiculous proclamation from the day before!

"Your actions thus far have left me less than impressed Albus. Before you start on the greater good and evil Dark Lord crap you should know that Tom is also being punished for his own hand in this mess," Hades rumbled warningly. Tom enjoyed watching as Dumbledore was cut off before he could even open his mouth to protest his treatment.

"Your Magical Minister and Head of Law Enforcement have been summoned to assist in writing the treaty Severus and Harry were going to insist upon. Once it is written it will go before your Wizengamot and ICW. Depending on who we can get to attend from Olympus it _will_ be signed and enforced as a gift to our three mortal family members. Depending on various factors our group's active enforcement of the agreement will end in 50-100 years. This will also provide another relatively safe area for any Demigod children," Demeter informed him flatly.

"You will not be getting Thanatos' wand back. You forfeited the right to the Elder wand when my grandson disarmed you," Persephone added with little pity. "As my part of your punishment you will sit through these negotiations bound and treated as a prisoner. While I may not have the Judgement ability of my husband his choice of punishment for you speaks volumes. Severus, Harry, and Tom are family. Their own punishments will happen within the family once they are properly healed, questioned, and trained up to family standards, something which you have no say or control over. Touch our family again and I will petition my father for the right to subject you to Tartarus and worse as reparation for the harm you have already done. They are forever out of _your_ reach."

Dumbledore's mind raced with this new information and in an instant he started reforming his plans. He would _never_ leave the three wizards alone and if he couldn't have them serve his purposes then he would ensure _no one_ could have them. They would make great followers once he had them under proper control but first he would have to make them believe he honestly wanted to work with them, peacefully.

"Beware Albus your punishment will be worse for defying us," Hades warned, noting the way the old man's mind was moving but respecting his right of free choice. He would allow the man his choice and the chance to _not_ act rather than preemptively punishing him.

"One cannot force a wand to return to a previous allegiance," Dumbledore said stoically, hiding his thoughts as best as possible from this powerful being. He didn't comment on the three claimed sons of the House of Pluto.

"In other words the wand recognized the transfer and won't work for you any more any way," Demeter translated with dry and slightly dark amusement.

Before Dumbledore could try and refute her translation the door opened to admit Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, and Lucius Malfoy. The three officials stopped dead at the sight of the old man tied up and on his knees in front of three strangers and one hovering wizard. Lucius' eyes widened in surprise as he recognized his master with only a sharp look keeping his surprise silent.

"What, exactly, has the esteemed Headmaster done to deserve his current treatment?" Lucius finally drawled in obvious interest, breaking the silent tableau they had unconsciously created.

"Will you allow a summary via Ligilimense?" Tom drawled back with amusement tainting his voice and wicked glee lighting up his eyes.

"Certainly," Lucius agreed with the barest hint of hesitation.

Tom cast the spell on Lucius before anyone could splutter out a protest at even the suggestion and filled the man in on what had happened inside the bank. He also left behind instructions not to harm Harry or Severus and the knowledge that the treaty represented a possible solution to all they had fought for. When he was done Hades gave him an unimpressed look but didn't say anything even as Lucius took a shaky breath and processed the new information.

"Lord Malfoy?" Madam Bones ventured cautiously.

"Sorry, my old friend knew I wouldn't believe him if he didn't show me the memory directly and promptly. He's gone by different names at different times in his life, all of them his, so I can't introduce you properly just yet since he never did tell me his legal British name. Though he has more skill than an unspeakable because of his travels. Incidentally the memory he just showed me authorizes him to act on behalf of the Dark in arranging and signing a binding treaty to avoid a second wizarding war. He also just happened to accidentally bind himself to Potter, who in turn managed to make the treaty offer possible in some impossible yet true fashion. That wizard's luck is so fantastic for both the good and the bad that I wonder if he isn't affected by some sort of luck curse," Lucius explained in bewildered bemusement.

"More like Liquid Luck saturating his blood," Tom snorted in a mix of disgust and amusement at the impossibility that was Harry's luck. "The only thing is that I _know_ Severus and his successful plans are half to blame for all of this. I can only blame the more fantastical parts of the situation on Potter."

"Who exactly are you?" Madam Bones asked sharply.

"Tom Riddle, incidentally I am related to Potter through both of our mothers. The lucky brat is my recently discovered cousin," Tom drawled. "Lucius knew me mostly by a name I made up as a teen. Of late I feel that it is possibly a tad to childish and while I may occasionally still go by it elsewhere this is an official meeting which means using my legal name."

"I don't want to know do I?" Madam Bones asked warily. Tom's only response was to smile at her toothily.

"Behave," Demeter scolded, not bothering to hide her amusement.

"Yes Nana," Tom said obediently. The look of constipation on Dumbledore's face through all of this was well worth the light scolding and the possibility of being treated like a child for a time by his new godly relatives.

"He is the Dark Lord!" the Headmaster finally burst out, unable to hold his peace. His violent objection caused his still bound and kneeling form to fall forwards and land flat on his face.

"Really? Are you _still_ trying to make me out as dark and evil? Give it up old man you've been vilifying me since I was _eleven_ ," Tom dismissed the accusation tiredly. "This is why I couldn't stay in Britain you know, he had just won against Grindelwald right after I graduated and went out of his way to ruin me and any chance I had at a ministry job. I was a Slytherin and my mother was a Gaunt so naturally I had to be evil even if I hadn't done anything and was a child when he first started treating me like some murderer."

"As Head of the Family I am already punishing you for any actual transgressions. The ones conjured by the Headmaster mean nothing," Hades pointed out as everyone ignored Dumbledore's attempt at righting himself. "You have been running wild far too long but that is easily fixed now that I know of your existence and that of your cousin. You get a medical pass for a great deal of your antics because of the magics you were suffering under, which should have been caught by your teachers in any case, but not for everything."

"I know," Tom agreed with a shudder of distaste at the thought of his alternative punishment if this didn't work out. Transformed into a daycare cuddle toy for a thousand years, urgh.

"Care to share?" Madam Bones asked curiously.

The Head of the DMLE knew she didn't have the right or authority to interfere with a family punishment and as far as she knew no official warrants were out for the man. As a result even if the man was the Dark Lord the fact that his previously unknown Head of the Family was stepping up and taking him in hand meant that she couldn't do anything even if she wanted to. The authority of the Ministry and Wizengamot had to go through channels and a process before coming down on someone... usually. Anyone from an established family had to deal with their Head of Family first and it was mostly dealt with in house with the Ministry assured that the transgressor was dealt with. It kept the person out of their hair, the record clean, and generally satisfied all involved. The Wizengamot had to give a majority vote to over rule family authority to actively go after anyone already being punished under family law.

"I get to play servant to my cousin for at least the next hundred years and if they die before my punishment is up I... get turned into a daycare cuddle toy for a thousand years," Tom admitted with a pained expression. "Suffice it to say I much prefer that Harry and his new husband _not_ wind up dead. Grandfather wasn't pleased when he found out what I was doing."

"From the memory you got insanely lucky," Lucius snorted, unable to contain his amusement at the description.

"I know," Tom agreed with a shudder. The obvious confusion of the still struggling to sit up Headmaster was just a bonus.

After everyone was in a seat around the table, with Dumbledore's bonds properly adjusted for security and comfort, they spent the next week going over the treaty point by point. Albus repeatedly attempted to subtly sabotage the entire proceeding or force the treaty to give him more authority as a supposedly neutral power but he was repeatedly shut down. However, his attempt to usurp what they were trying to accomplish assisted in forming a mostly balanced treaty.

The treaty would be published in the paper with the certification of each person present:  
+Dumbledore as ICW representative/Head of the Wizengamot/Hogwarts Headmaster  
+Lucius as the Wizengamot Minority Leader and general representative of the Wizengamot  
+Fudge as the Minister of Magic  
+Amelia Bones as the Head of the DMLE  
+Voldemort/Tom as both Dark Lord and representative of the Dark Party  
+Hades as Ruler of the Underworld and Head of House Pluto  
+Persephone as Queen of the Underworld/Goddess of Spring Growth  
+Demeter as Goddess of Grain/Agriculture/Bread/Sacred Law/Cycle of Life and Death  
+Filius Flitwick as both Goblin representative and adoptive father of Harry and Severus

When everyone finally read the signatures on the magically binding treaty Tom, Filius, and the three gods very much enjoyed the absolute shock of the other four magic users. The fact of the binding magic being specifically reinforced by the extra power of the Greek Gods, especially with their particular authorities, made it all the more binding. The automatic filing of the treaty was a blessing matched only by the Gringotts certification that confirmed not only the authenticity but the accepted and enforcing status of the treaty.

The day of the treaty signing ended with Tom being put to bed by Filius and the three gods in the room next to Harry and Severus while the others were carefully escorted out of the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual treaty _should_ go up next chapter but it is still fighting with me.


	7. Divine Meddeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up on writing you an actual treaty. Legalese hates me.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zeus was frantically dodging the bits of crockery that his wife Hera was throwing at him and wondering if he would even survive to meet his grandson. Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes stood off to one side watching with interest. They knew their father would never learn but his actions this once declared that he had absolutely no clue what was going on. 

"You know I had wondered why you needed father's sperm," Hermes muttered to Aphrodite quietly enough that only his siblings heard him.

"She didn't just use Father's, she mixed it with mine too. It gave James quite the battle lust at times which is part of why Severus had so much trouble with him in school. He was the only student who would properly fight back. My blood drove him to engage in combat on a regular basis no mater how that combat manifested," Ares shrugged.

"Are we going to try to stop them?" Athena asked curiously. "If Hermes used his divine thieving abilities then father had absolutely nothing to do with any of it."

"With how often he actually does cheat on mother? Even if he has been mostly faithful since that stupid agreement on the Stix? Not a chance," Ares smirked. "Once she calms down we can tell her. She will have gotten her anger dealt with early and it will be less of a risk for my grandson."

"They were so in love," Aphrodite sighed dreamily.

"Well it certainly explains why you wouldn't tell me anything beyond they needed help with having a kid and that one of the others donated sperm," Artemis muttered ruefully. "Though getting it to mix properly with the blood of both parents so the kid had two mortal parents and two divine ones wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. It was almost as if one of them already had traces of divine blood, aside from Hecate's gift of magic."

"I almost went to Apollo but decided that you would try to kill me for stealing sperm from your twin," Hermes smirked.

"Hermes? _Run_ ," Artemis ordered with calm fury as she pulled her bow from her back and put an arrow to the string.

Hermes took one look at her face and bolted like a bat out of hell, dashing right between Zeus and Hera's object throwing target practice. Artemis' arrow flew true, hitting her half brother painfully in the butt. His yelp of pain stopped the angry tirade from Hera long enough for both Zeus and Hera to pay attention to their audience. It also gave Zeus a chance to breath and blurt out.

"It wasn't me! I have no idea how he's my grandson! I haven't been in England since we moved Olympus to the Empire state building!" Zeus blurted out, hastily ducking behind another statue.

"That's because Aphrodite conspired with Hermes to steal your sperm for the kid's dad to be born," Artemis said darkly, barely aware of the King and Queen of the gods as she continued hunting her half brother. She was very protective over her twin and Apollo was just as protective over her.

"I didn't do it! Artemis!" Hermes protested, scrambling away from her even as he started limping.

"You just admitted you were plotting to take Apollo's sperm as well," Artemis reminded him darkly. Her hunting knife was drawn as she followed the wounded god around the room to finish her kill swiftly.

Hera's anger at her husband suddenly deflated, allowing Zeus to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Ares' was used too!" Hermes protested as his half sister finally cornered him. Artemis reversed her knife and knocked her idiot brother out cold.

"We were answering a petition for a child from an aging magical couple, the Potters. The child being of two gods with a few tweaks and merged properly with the mortal family bloodlines gave it a chance to survive the birth. It also just happened to suppress most of the more unusual divine gifts until he would have hit his mid-50's. His murder in his early twenties was arranged by the fates, likely because his son didn't have the power suppression built in," Apollo explained. "Aphrodite had me and Artemis help because of our areas of authority but we didn't know who the godly parent was."

"Apollo complained at the time that it was too easy to merge some of the blood into a healthy child. So we think there might be a god or goddess in their family tree a ways back since they were otherwise mortal even if they were part of Hecate's chosen," Artemis agreed. She had moved to stand next to her twin again, leaving poor Hermes out cold on the floor.

"At least Uncle Hades seems to like my grandson," Ares snickered. "Its always a pain when he decides he needs to kill my kids."

"Oh? And how would you know that son?" Hera asked sweetly.

"He's at Gringotts and the mortal blood showed up as designed on the test. If they do an older test or a more powerful one then everyone I mixed in will show up on the paperwork," Aphrodite smirked.

"Aphrodite..." Hera said in a voice of frozen helium, causing the goddess of love to freeze in place for a split second before bolting.

"She is sooo grounded," Ares laughed as his parents followed his lover out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Urk-conYang - Adoption + training variant similar to apprenticeship but has been previously used to determine adoption suitability into family/clan/species or test other suitability marriage/skill mastery/leadership position 
> 
> \- Going to Gringotts clan for ritual obligates them to remain as temporary members until training is complete plus 5 years of service as part of the clan
> 
> Mahk Tow Luc - ancient emergency clan cooperation treaty for survival and other important issues
> 
> Jee Na Kin - mastery/skill training, sharing of knowledge that both clans might prosper and survive, brings honor to both clans
> 
> Kinlo - apprentice/potential adoptee under Urk-conYang
> 
> Kinlo Kun - apprentice/potential adoptee under Urk-conYang yet declared important enough to start their own clan
> 
> Kun Ko - established member of the goblin nation who has been granted the right to try and establish a new clan


End file.
